The Kiss That Changed It All
by addie's-intern
Summary: “She’s pretty, right?” Callie asked. “She’s beautiful.” Arizona said. **There's a rating warning for just in case. It's not entirely graphic, but there are a few scenes.** Please give the story a shot.


Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I really like this story and it's been in my head for a long time now. Please give it a shot. Reviews are love. Flames will be used to make smores. So, be nice. There's always a good way to express your opinion. Besides, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read the oneshot.

A/N: I'm marking this as M because it has some sex. It's not explicit, but better safe than sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever the hell possessed Addison to come back to Seattle Grace, was beyond her. Of course, she wasn't really back. She was here upon requested by Lexie Grey. She was throwing Mark a huge birthday party and she had wanted everyone that meant anything to Mark to be there. She knew of the special attachment that Mark had with Derek and Addison. They were his family and he was so excited when Addison's RSVP came in the mail saying she was coming. He really didn't need a present from her, just the fact that she was coming was enough for Mark.

The day of the party, Addison arrived at Seattle early in the afternoon. She had flown in, first class of course, because she wasn't driving here and she certainly wasn't flying coach, not even for Mark. Addison climbed out of her rented silver Porsche and walked into the hotel after giving the keys to the valet guy who, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was drooling over her and the car. _Boys_ Addison thought to herself with a roll of her blue orbs.

After checking in and having her Burberry luggage brought to her room in the Archfield, Addison finally took her black Prada coat off. She was left wearing a tight, black pencil skirt and a deep, jewel purple button down with a pair of black, patented leather Marc Jacobs stilettos. It'd been so long since she dressed this way, but if she had to be honest, she kind of missed having a reason to dress up. Now a days, she wore lose fitting skirts and cute summer dresses to work and as comfortable as that was, she loved wearing her Hell-bitch-in-heat-from-New-York outfits. Seattle always gave her the chance to take them out of the closet and brush the dust from those type of outfits. With a sigh, she picked up her blackberry and dialed the familiar phone.

"How was your flight?" Naomi asked as a way of greeting her best friend.

"Hello to you too. I've been gone for a few hours and you've already lost your manners?" Addison teased her best friend. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her hair out from the curly ponytail she had.

"Shut up. I had a bad day and to top it off, Maya is refusing to do her homework, so I'm in a bad mood." Naomi explained.

"Oh you just need Sam to give you some good old fashioned lovin'." Addison laughed girlishly.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery!" Naomi screeched which made Addison burst out laughing.

"Anyway, my flight was just fine. I just got to my room. I'm going to take a hot shower, take a nap, order room service and then get ready for the party." Addison said as she twirled a strand of her hair around her pointer finger.

"Ok, well, sleep well Addie. Have fun tonight." Naomi said before hanging up the phone.

Hours later at around seven, Addison found herself applying the last touches to her make up. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. Her body was gloved by a knee-length, strapless plum dress. On her feet were a second pair of shoes she'd brought. It was a pair of silver Jimmy Choo sling backs. With one last look in the mirror, Addison grabbed her silver Chanel clutch and headed out the door. She paid the asked the valet boy to get her the car and when he brought it to her, she smiled charmingly and left the hotel.

Upon arriving at the address that Lexie had e-mailed her, Addison parked her car and walked in. The party was being held at their place since it was a small group. The attendants were Derek and Meredith, Callie with her date. Arizona and her had broken up a while ago. But Arizona had been invited and she'd surprisingly said yes. She was there alone. Also, Miranda and the Chief were there. And now Addison was here. She looked amazing and even Mark had to admit it. Not that he wanted to get between her legs, but he always admired beautiful women. That was part of his job.

Mark came over and hugged Addison tightly. "I'm so happy you're here." Mark said before he kissed her cheek happily.

Addison laughed and hugged him back. He was still her old Mark, except he had a new girlfriend, which she hoped to God he wouldn't cheat on.

"I'm glad I'm here." Addison responded. "You look good, you know, for an old man." Addison winked at him teasingly before laughing at him.

"Well when your ass falls to the floor and your breast sag in a year or so, give me a call and we'll see then who's the old one." Mark responded playfully.

"Ugh, you're incorrigible." Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"You're still as gorgeous as ever." He winked at her and then left to go find Lexie.

Two hours later, Addison had caught up with Derek and Meredith and now she was almost done with Callie. So much had changed since her last visit. But then again, when she'd come last, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she had been worried sick with Archer and the worms in his brain.

Addison made her way to the self-serve bar when Arizona Robbins bumped into her. The blond and the redhead spoke for another hour before Addison excused herself to go outside. Ten minutes later, Arizona was joining the redhead downstairs. Addison was caught mid-pull.

"Do you have a light?" Arizona asked and showed her, her own cig.

Addie finished her puff before lending her lighter to Arizona.

"I don't smoke. I mean, obviously I do, but… ever since the break up, I can't seem to kick it." Arizona said.

"Try being in a room with your ex-husband, his new wife, and your ex-lover." Addison said before she exhaled the cloud of smoke.

"Ugh, sorry about that. But you knew that coming in, so why'd you come?" Arizona asked.

"Mark's family. In med school, we were a tight little group. Let see, it was our New York friends Savannah and Weiss, our L.A. friends, Sam and Naomi. There was my brother Archer, Derek's sister, Nancy, Derek, Mark and me. That was our group. I'd fly anywhere for any one of them because as much as they drive me crazy, each and every one of them, at the end of the day, they're my family." Addison said before taking another puff.

"I wish I had a family like yours." Arizona said.

"Not everyone gets to be so lucky." Addison said, without trying to be condescending or hurtful.

"I had great friends in med school too." Arizona said.

And they spend another hour just talking and having fun. Addison found that Arizona was easy to laugh with. Arizona found that Addison, snobby, trust-fund baby as she was, she was really down to earth. They found that the other was rather easy to talk to.

Addison had just finished telling a story about herself that made them both laugh when Arizona leaned in and caught Addison's lips. It was a soft, little kiss and before they knew it, it was over. Their laughter died down and Addison got up and went back to the party.

Arizona followed her up and went straight to the bar. Her eyes wouldn't leave Addison. Arizona sat down on one of the couches and drank quietly. Her eyes wouldn't stop following Addison around so she didn't notice when Callie sat next to her.

"You've been staring at her for the last twenty minutes, Arizona. She's straight." Callie said.

"We kissed." Arizona blurted out, still not taking her eyes off the redhead.

Callie's eyes widened, but she remained cool.

"What now, though?" Callie asked.

"I don't know." Arizona took a sip of her drink.

"She's pretty, right?" Callie asked.

"She's beautiful." Arizona said.

Meanwhile Addison was having a very animated talk with Mark and Derek. They so easily gravitated toward each other and they so easily fell back into their old patterns of Mark teasing Addison and her whining to Derek about Mark being obnoxious. They laughed and talked for a while before Addison announced that she was leaving. She thanked Lexie for an amazing party, she wished Mark a very happy birthday and she said her goodbyes to Miranda, Callie, Meredith and the Chief. She slipped out the door and went for her car.

It was close to two in the morning when Addison was jolted into reality by the knock on the door. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and pushed her hair, that was still curled, out of her sleepy, make up free face. She didn't even bother to look through the peep hole, she just opened the door. Addison's blue orbs widened though, when she caught sight of the blond at her door.

Arizona was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her blond hair was tossed all over the place in a way that suggested that sleep hadn't come easy for her.

"Dr. Robbins, can I help you?" Addison greeted her sleepily.

Arizona took a step forward and kissed the redhead for the second time that night. Addison didn't fight her off. On the contrary, she welcomed the kiss.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And you… you ran away after our first kiss." Arizona said as she pulled just her lips away from Addison.

"I didn't know how to react. Much like I don't know how right now." Addison said.

She leaned in and caught Arizona's lips again. She loved how soft and delicate they felt. It was amazing how those lips moved against hers. Addison pulled the blond inside the hotel room and pressed her against the door before going for her neck. Arizona was gripping at Addison's hips while she moaned thanks to Addison's lips against her neck.

Before they knew it, their clothes was scattered all over the floor and they were in bed. Arizona was on top of Addison with a nipple in her mouth. Addison was arching her back and moaning Arizona's name constantly. Arizona in turn had lowered one of her hands down Addison's body. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that Addison was a natural redhead.

"What?" Addison asked when she heard Arizona giggling.

"You're a natural redhead." Arizona stated matter-of-factly.

"Yea, I am." Addison blushed a little.

Arizona ran her finger over the red haired landing strip Addison had. Addison moaned before she rolled on top of Arizona. She smiled devilishly and went down on Arizona. Arizona squirmed under Addison's fingers. Addison had two fingers inside Arizona. She pumped them in and out and lapped Arizona's clit until the blond woman exploded around her fingers. Addison kissed her way up her body and cuddled with Arizona.

"That… was… amazing…" Arizona breathed out while she rubbed Addison's back.

"Not bad for my first time with a woman, right?" Addison smirked.

"Not at all. Let me catch my breath and I'll return the favor." Arizona said.

Addison laughed and kissed her cheek. "I like this. You know? Being with a girl, it's different and new and exciting." Addison said.

Arizona laughed and kissed her lips softly. "Stay. Stay in Seattle. Stay with me and I promise I'll make this whole new and exciting experience so worth it." Arizona said.

Addison looked at Arizona and saw nothing but honesty and longing in her eyes. It was extremely too early to be in love, but Addison could see herself maybe with Arizona down the road.

"I'd love to say yes, Arizona. I really would. But if I'm going to pick up my life again, then I have to make sure that it's for something more solid than just giving something a try." Addison said.

"We can try long distance for a while?" Arizona suggested.

"I think that would work." Addison said. "I'll consider moving back depending on how all this unfolds." Addison added.

That night, Addison had her first orgasm thanks to a woman.

---

A year passed and Arizona and Addison had been flying back and forth. Their relationship was an amazing one and even though they didn't see each other every day, they had managed to talk on the phone as often as they could. Some days they spoke more than once, some days it was just their nightly talk. They had even learned how to do web cam chats, so it was less expensive and they could see each other.

On this particular night, Addison wanted desperately to talk to her girlfriend. She had had to go into the hospital for an emergency c-section and she had ended up losing both mom and baby. She had been crying and she was exhausted and all she wanted was to hear Arizona telling her that she had done her best and that these things happened all the time. What was making Addison cry the most though, was the fact that Arizona wasn't picking her phone up.

A knock on the door jolted Addison back to reality. She went to the door and when she opened it, she gasped loudly.

"What are you doing here?" Addison questioned.

"Are you not going to let your girlfriend in?" Arizona asked.

Addison moved out of her way and let her with a soft smile. She even helped Arizona with her luggage.

"I've been calling you all day. Why weren't you picking up?" Addison demanded.

"Let's see? I got up this morning, was in surgery all day, bought a ticket, and moved to L.A. only to be questioned by my girlfriend. A girlfriend, who by the way, hasn't even kissed me hello." Arizona said.

Addison smirked and moved closer. She cupped Arizona's face and kissed her. "Hi." She whispered.

Arizona kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around Addison's tiny waist. "Hi." She whispered back.

"You haven't answered my question. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're here. Especially with the day I've had I could use a hug. But why are you here?" Addison asked.

"Remember a while ago, when I asked you to stay? You said that you wanted things to be stable before you made a move. You didn't want to move again for something that was just a trial." Arizona began. "Well, we've been together for a year and I thought that L.A. is a cool place and you're always so happy, relaxed and zen. I thought… I thought that instead of _you _making the move… that I should." Arizona said.

Addison's face broke into a grin before she kissed her girlfriend of a year lovingly. "Really?" She asked.

Arizona nodded her head. "Seattle Grace is doing major personal cut and before they fire me, I'd rather just walk away." Arizona informed Addison.

"Oh no, were they going to fire you?" Addison asked. She suddenly felt angry with Richard for disposing of his employees like that.

"No. They did a merge with Mercy West and only the strongest would survive. I'm sure that I would have made the cut. But honestly, I'm just tired and I missed you. That was the out I needed so that I could make the move. I quit and I spoke to the Chief here at St. Ambrose, Dr. King, scary woman, by the way, and she gave me a job. Not only that, she gave me the whole Peds surgery wing." Arizona said happily.

"Well baby, I'm happy for you." Addison said and kissed Arizona again. "Let's go upstairs and celebrate this turn of events." Addison said. They walked up the stairs hand in hand. "Oh… welcome home, sweetheart." Addison said and kissed her cheek.

Hours later, Addison and Arizona were sprawled in bed. Addison was sleeping and she had the cutest little smile playing on her lips. Arizona stroked her face softly, which made Addie wrinkle her nose as if she were being tickled. Arizona smiled at her and softly moved under the covers and reached between Addison's legs. Addison, sleepily, parted her legs for her lover and Arizona smiled once more. She began teasing her clitoris and Addison moaned. Arizona smiled up at sleeping Addison and kept teasing her until she heard Addison moan her name. Arizona knew that the redhead was up, and from the feel of her core, she was so ready. A finger made it's way into Addison before she felt Addison's hip rock to her tempo. A second finger skillfully entered her and Addison whimpered in pleasure. Arizona added her tongue to the mix and before they knew it, Addison was seeing stars and exploding thanks to Arizona.

"Mmm… I could get used to that." Addison smirked.

"Well, I'm here now, so we'll have plenty of that." Arizona said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Want a smoke?" Addison asked her.

"Nah. I kicked it." Arizona said with a shake of her head.

"When?" Addison asked.

"Our first night." Arizona confessed.

"Huh? This girl on girl thing must really be miraculous. I stopped smoking that night too." Addison said with a little smile. She turned on her side and cuddled close to the blond.

"I'm really glad you're here to stay." Addison said sleepily.

"Me too. Now get some rest. Tomorrow we have a full day of shopping to do." Arizona said and kissed her head.

"I love you." Addison mumbled already half asleep.

"I love you more." Arizona whispered and not long after, she was following Addison into their peaceful night's sleep surrounded by salty, warm air and the song of the crashing waves.

-------

Thanks for reading!


End file.
